The use of electronic devices that transmit and/or receive large amounts of data over a communications network such as cameras, televisions and computers continues to proliferate. Data may be transferred to and from these devices by hardwired or wireless connections, or a combination thereof. Devices that are connected to a communications network via a hardwired connection often use so-called Ethernet cables and connectors as these cables and connectors can support high data rate communications with a high level of reliability. Various industry standards such as, for example, the ANSI/TIA-568-C.2 standard, approved Aug. 11, 2009 by the Telecommunications Industry Association (referred to herein as “the Category 6a standard”), set forth interface and performance specifications for Ethernet cables, connectors and channels. Ethernet connectors and cables are routinely used in office buildings, homes, schools, data centers and the like to interconnect computers, fax machines, printers and other electronic devices in hardwired, high-speed communications networks.
As is well known in the art, Ethernet cables and connectors typically include four pairs of conductors that may be used to transmit four differential signals. Differential signaling techniques, where each signal is transmitted over a pair of conductors, are used because differential signals may be impacted less by external noise sources and internal noises sources such as crosstalk as compared to signals that are transmitted over a single-conductor. In Ethernet cables, the insulated conductors of each differential pair are tightly twisted about each other to form four twisted pairs of conductors, and these four twisted pairs may be further twisted about each other in a so-called “core twist.” A separator may be provided that is used to separate (and hence reduce coupling between) at least one of the twisted pairs from at least one other of the twisted pairs. The four twisted pairs and any separator may be enclosed in a protective jacket.
While hardwired Ethernet cables and connectors can support high data rates with excellent reliability in home, office and data center applications, Ethernet cables and connectors may be less well-suited for automotive, industrial and other applications that may involve harsher environments. Accordingly, Ethernet cables and connectors have typically not been used in these environments.
One relatively harsh environment where hardwired communications networks may be used is in automobiles and other types of vehicles, including planes, boats, etc. Communications connectors and cables that are used in automobiles are routinely subjected to high levels of vibration, wide temperature swings, and mechanical shocks, stresses and strains. Typically, single-ended communications channels that use non-Ethernet connectors and cabling are used in such environments, and the cables and connectors may be rather large and heavy. For example, pin connectors and socket connectors are sometimes used in automotive applications to detachably connect two communications cables and/or to detachably connect a communications cable to a printed circuit board or electronic device, as pin and socket connections can typically maintain good mechanical and electrical connections even when used for long periods of time in harsh environments.